


Roommates

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Floof, Fluff, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: 'And they were roommates.....'





	Roommates

You groaned as you tried to memorize the names of scientists and the things they discovered along with the years. It was currently 1 a.m. and you were lying on the couch in your living room surrounded by books and papers.

‘Stupid scientists, stupid exams’, you grumbled to yourself as you continued to do what you have been trying to do for the past 2 hours. You huffed and tried to roll over in order to change your position.

Wrong move. Because now you were now on the floor since your brain didn’t realize that there won’t be enough space on the couch and hence, you fell down along with the papers you were writing on.

That was it. You couldn’t take it anymore and began crying. You were so stressed out and frustrated. You couldn’t even think of picking up the pen let alone study for another half an hour.

‘What are you doing?’, you heard Bucky’s voice.

‘I’m practicing’, you sniffed.

‘For what?’ Bucky scrunched his face in confusion.

‘My future as a homeless, unemployable failure’.

Bucky snorted at your overdramatic comment. He shook his head and moved forward to sit beside you, wrapping his arms around you.

‘Y/N, calm down, we have over two weeks left for our first exam and you have got the time’, he whispered calmly.

‘But what if I failed? What will I do? What will my parents say? What if they disown me’, your eyes filled up with tears as numerous scenarios moved around your head.

‘Okay, first of all, you won’t fail. I know that because you are smart and I know you can do it. Second, your parents won’t disown you. If they love you, they will be there for you no matter what. And finally, you need to rest’.

‘But I’m not sleepy and I still have syllabus left to cover’, you pouted.

‘Well, you are not sleepy because you have had way too much coffee. Seriously Y/N, who has three cups of coffee at night?’, he asked and you shrugged.

Bucky shook his head as he rubbed your shoulders to calm you down.

You relaxed a bit as he continued. You both were sitting in a comfortable silence. You see that was your relationship with him. You met him in the first year of your University when your landlord introduced to him as your roommate and six months later, you both were inseparable. You two were best friends. Of course, you both fought sometimes, but if one of you ever needed anything, the other was there to help out no matter how small or big the problem was. And while he was your best friend, there was no denying the fact that you had feelings for him.

You were pulled out of your thought when Bucky took the books from your hands and placed them on the table.

‘Enough studying, time to relax your mind’, he said and then went straight to the kitchen.

A few moments later, he was beside you with few bottles of beer in his hands. He smirked and you grinned back at him.

It was only a matter of time before you both were tipsy and sprawled on the couch laughing.

Right now, you were telling him how you once punched a guy because he said girls weren’t strong enough and Bucky couldn’t stop laughing. He had always loved how you were able to stand up against what you believed was wrong and how you could always make him laugh.

There was also another thing that Bucky liked you a lot but was too afraid to admit because he doesn’t want to lose a friend and a roommate.

‘You know’, you blurted out drawing his attention towards yourself.

‘I’ve never danced with anyone. That slow dance where someone just holds you close and you two are just lost in the moment? I wish I had that’, you sighed.

Bucky thought for a moment and said, ‘That could be arranged’.

'What do you mean?’

‘I mean dance with me’, he bit his lip.

‘That’s not what I mean. You don’t have to’, you muttered but he cut you off and got up. Once he chose a song, he kept his phone on the table and pulled you to close to him.

He placed his hands on your waist while yours were on his shoulder. You both swayed slowly to the music, none of you paying any attention to the surroundings. There were so many emotions you were feeling at once. It wasn’t hard falling for a guy like Bucky. He was perfect in every possible way. He was kind, funny, handsome, smart and sweet. You were glad you had him but there was a part of you that wished he was more than a friend. And being this close to him right now felt like a dream.

You snapped out of your thoughts when his fingers poked on your waist causing you to burst into giggles. Your laugh was like music to his ears. He loved the way you giggled at his jokes, the way you snorted when you someone said anything stupid but he could never come up with the courage to tell you all that. There were so much he wanted to say but words barely came out of his mouth when he tried to tell you. Every time he tried to tell you how much he loved you, his mind came up with terrifying thoughts of you leaving him.

But right at this moment, he knew he had to say something. He knew this was probably his only chance where he could confess his feelings.

You both were so wrapped up in your bubble that you never realized when the song ended. You moved quietly in his arms, your head rests against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on your head making you sigh in satisfaction hoping this night never ended.

‘Hey Y/N’

‘Hmm?’, you murmured, without looking up.

‘I think I’m in love with you’.

‘Say that again’, your eyes on his face.

‘I think I love y-’, his sentence went unfinished as you pressed your lips against his. One of his hands cupped your face, while the other pulled you closer to him deepening the kiss. You couldn’t have asked for a moment so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please give your feedback, it means a lot to me.


End file.
